how else they meet
by Nella Siphron
Summary: An Alternate meeting between Giroro and Natsumi. Giroro scouts the house in the dark of night to rescue his leader. One girl proves to be more than his match... I wrote this 5 years ago and just thought 'hey why not post it' lolz... don't think too much of it


It was the middle of the night when he decided to infiltrate the fortress. It would be easier to go unnoticed in the dark and take down or escape from any pekoponian if they were half-asleep. Quietly he scanned the outside of the house on his hovercraft and for the third time he passed by the side bathed in moonlight; during this sweep his features could be seen by anyone who was exposed to the anti-barrier. His dark military hat with his signature skull insignia rested on his head as the flaps on the sides billowed slightly in the night breeze. The skin of this frog-like being was a maroon that could easily be described as the color of blood, rage, and war. Over his chest was a black belt with a rectangle silver case on the front, good for storing pieces of paper with information and a small photo of his brother; someone he looked up to and aspired to be either as good as or better than. The belt was an heirloom his father had given him. Pausing in the air he decided that all life forms inside were inactive. His seemingly angry eyes turned from the peaceful building to a small device that displayed three heat signatures on the top floor and one below in the basement with a smaller heat level indicating that of a keronian. This was Corporal Giroro of the ARMPIT Platoon of the Keronian invasion army.

"That idiot got captured didn't he? I guess I have to save him again." Sighing he pulled out a scanner and placed it over his left eye and covered some of his scar. The hovercraft was directed to the first balcony in front of him. Giroro peered into the window to find a young boy sleeping under blue blankets that had been covering half of him as one leg hung over the side of the bed. The scanner did a quick analysis of the pekoponian and displayed the info on the lens. The number made the keronian chuckle. "You're not even remotely strong, I shouldn't bother tying you up."

He swiftly hovered over and peered into the second balcony window but couldn't see any features of the creature hiding under the pink quilt. He would need to be able to see some part of them to make a proper assessment. Quietly he pushed on the door and moved it to the side; he smirked at the pekoponians idiocy. _**Tch, you left the door open.**_ Using the moon as a source of light, Giroro took in the surroundings of the teenager's room. He turned his attention back to the bed and faced the creature with his back to the balcony. The first thing he saw was a mess of red hair.

Softly the creature made a small noise and turned onto the other side now facing the demon frog. Giroro then saw the face buried underneath. _**Her hair is an almost childish**_ _ **color,**_ _ **but she looks… so cute.**_ Throughout his training Giroro had been exposed to photos of both genders of pekoponians but this one was different. She was grown but still looked rather young. Her skin was soft and she appeared so peaceful, as if no worries purged her head. _**I wonder what color her eyes are.**_

Quickly the frog shook his head to rid himself of the distracting thoughts. _**What am I thinking? I need to focus and save Keroro.**_ He pushed the button on his scanner and waited for the data to process. As he waited he found himself looking at the calm girl again and blushed. _**What the hell?! There's no way I can be attracted to a measly pekoponian!**_ His attention was caught by the quiet beeping from the scanner and the number now dancing across the lens in a bold red.

' _Gasp!'_ _ **She's … she's powerful too. It's rare to find anyone with such a high power level. She might even match me!**_ Giroro quickly looked around the room to find anything to bind the girl with. She would definitely cause trouble to his current and possibly future missions. After a quick search Giroro found a couple long sleeved shirts and pants that would be strong, to hold her down tightly, but soft enough so she wouldn't get hurt. Slowly he pulled her left hand up to the post of her bed and began to wrap it when she again released a soft noise from her lips. Giroro blushed at the adorable coo and lost focus.

The girl's face scrunched up as if in fear. _**She must be having a nightmare.**_ The frog shook his head again and finished tying the knot. As soon as he pulled it making sure it was tight; the girl shot awake and sat up. She sighed rubbing her forehead with her right hand. Suddenly she froze and turned slowly to see her left hand tied to her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Her eyes then focused on the red frog beside her hand and before Giroro could react she grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him close. "Is tying people up like a greeting to you aliens?!"

Giroro was so close he could smell the hints of seasonings that she used with dinner. He found himself lost looking in her eyes. _**Amber, golden amber. Such a rich color. Wait she can see me! My anti barrier must be glitching again!**_ His silver eyes pierced in realization and he quickly tried to summon a tranquilizer gun. The skull symbol made a whirring noise. _**DAMN! The whole device is dead.**_

The girl wasn't going to wait for an answer or give him the chance to react, and threw him onto the floor. Giroro winced at the surge of pain that coursed through his spine and the back of his head. He looked up to see her pulling at the knot. _**I don't have much time now!**_

He ran out the door and down the stairs, his eyes scanning for the next way down.

"That is IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH ALIENS!" The young girl's voice shouted through the house. " **YOU ARE SO DEAD FROG!** "

"No time left then." Giroro focused to summon any gun that would come through. After a few tries he finally brought forth a large gun and aimed it to the floor. He fired one shot, blasting a hole through the wood floor and supports. In the room below was darkness but he jumped down without hesitation. "Keroro, shout out if you're alive!"

"GERO!" A panicked cry burst through some rubble. "GIRORO?! Did you know I was down here and shot through anyway?! Look what you did to my room!"

"Only way to get you out sir! Let's move it before the girl arrives." Giroro approached his superior adjusting his vision to the dark. He pulled Keroro from the rubble and tried to activate his wings. The pack buzzed and even sparked before the digital wings flickered to life. "I scanned her energy level and she's dangerous."

"I know right?! She kicks me into the wall all the time and makes me do chores!" Keroro complained.

"There you are!" At the edge of the opening stood the teen girl.

"Hold on tight! We're gonna have to fly out fast!" Giroro grabbed Keroro around his waist and leapt into the air. The digital wings carried the both of them easily. Giroro aimed to shoot past the girl towards a larger window he had seen when he scanned the house earlier.

"Oh no you don't!" The girl swiftly raised a knee and knocked them out of the air. They collided into the wall. The wing pack crushed in the impact and now billowed smoke. "You're going to fix this floor and do extra chores for a whole month for trying to tie me up!"

"I won't submit to being your slave, Pekoponian child!" Giroro declared before grabbing Keroro's hand and running to the door. He aimed his gun and prepared to fire but before he could get a shot off his weapon was kicked out of his hand. "Damn!"

"You are not getting off easy!" The girl stood angrily over the frogs, her bright pink hair a flame adding to her intense glare. "You frogs are ruining my life! It was perfectly normal before you all showed up!"

"It's not like we came just to ruin your stupid life!" Keroro argued. He bent down to the floor in full groveling posture. "Please don't kill me Natsumi..."

"Get up! We're here to conquer the planet you idiot!" Giroro reminded.

"I won't let you conquer crap today!" Natsumi clenched her fists before delivering one last kick.

Giroro felt his body slam into the wall once more, his head throbbed from the forceful strike. _**She IS strong… She only hit me three times and I can'**_ _ **t**_ _ **get past her. Her lack of hesitation and quick powerful attacks are, admirable….. I…don't understand this feeling but… I think… it might be love.**_

"Don't forget to nail those boards properly Sergeant stupid!" Natsumi watched over Giroro and Keroro as they worked to patch over the hole in the floor.

"Why am I being forced to fix the floor?! Giroro's the one that blew it up!" Keroro waved his hammer in dispute.

"He's part of your alien crew so you're taking responsibility!" Natsumi explained. "And don't even start to think that he's going to get his own room here too. You got lucky mom had the extra room for you and I swear if you two start boiling invasion schemes, Fuyuki's friend or not, I will cook you for dinner!"

Giroro kept mostly to himself as he worked. Yet once her attention was on Keroro he would steal a glimpse. _ **Oh frog, her ruthless ferocity.**_ _ **She's like a fire, so passionate and beautiful.**_ _ **I know it's not smart to respect the enemy this much but …. it won't stop. My heart keeps tingling and I only want to be around her more.**_ _ **It seems the only way I'm going to be able to finish my job on this planet and invade it is if I defeat this feeling first.**_

"What are you looking at?" Natsumi glared at Giroro with her arms crossed.

"Ah- nothing." Giroro turned away and returned his focus to the floor. _**Damn. This is going to be the challenge of my life.**_

* * *

AN: So I discovered this piece in the depths of my unfinished folder of fanfics and found out I wrote it legit 5 years ago to the day... O.O Don't know where I was going with it but I thought maybe I'd just dump it here on the site... Hope you enjoyed


End file.
